


Till That Liquid Guilt On My Lips

by mininfires



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 95z friendship, Angst, Bottom Jimin, Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oh My God, Smut, Top Jungkook, hitmanau, jimin is an orphan, jungkook kills people, legit, majordeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mininfires/pseuds/mininfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't hold that gun to my face if you're not going to shoot me with it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AKA Jungkook is a hopeless bastard who falls in love with his target. But his ruthless pride kicks in and he refuses to lower his guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till That Liquid Guilt On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AsianFanfics.

Get on people's right side. Jungkook learnt that the hard way, watching his victim fall onto the freezing ground, red staining the porcelain floor. You don't know if someone would feel bitter about what you've done and send someone to kill you. Jungkook didn't choose this life, yet he is stuck with it, this ill kind of lifestyle. If he is honest with himself, yes, the pay is not bad, good enough for him to support his daily needs. But then, this job isn't what an usual 18 years old have. At school, popular and friendly, at night, secret serial killer. It's his fourth kill, the fourth person he've killed for money and Jungkook feels immoral and slighty guilty. It's night, at the break of dawn, he needs to leave before someone catches him. He wipes his stained hands and his wrist where he keeps his favorite golden bracelet that was offered by his mother when he was still young. Beautiful golden chain and he wears it everywhere he goes, honestly he would die if he lost it. He wipes his forehead with his sleeve, this victim was probably his hardest yet and Jungkook wants to cry. Checking again for the last evidence of crime, he fully masked the death as an suicide, placing the body under the balcony. Horrible, he hates it but then, it's money income. Sparing a last glance at the lifeless body, Jungkook walks away with a frown plastered on his face.

 

The first kill was relatively easy, a short stab on the back and a sudden corpse in front of him. No screams, no begging, his victim didn't even notice him. It was scary since it was his first time and he knows he shouldn't feel adrenaline flowing in his body. He laughed, knowing what's right and wrong. Those heartless bastards deserved to die anyways and why not hurry their death if he could. Jungkook feels the devil's breath ghosting his ear as he flashes a sadistic smile at his first victim. Some things get addicting as time ticks and Jungkook would rather not think about it. Not when he gets joy from killing people.

 

Second kill. Was a woman in her thirties. She's been cheating on her husband for some years now, thinking that the latter had no idea about it. She was quite wrong though, considering that her husband sent Jungkook against her. A slide of his blade across the girl's neck and then she's dead. Countless begging and pleads won't change your fate, if you did something bad, you deserve to receive something bad in return. And that's clearly why you need to get on people's good side.

 

His weapon was upgraded to a gun, not much even, just a small pistol. His boss also offered him a silencer, because how nice of him. Third kill was easy and maybe a little too easy. A shot in the head and the man was gone, soul driften out. Jungkook hates himself for saying this but, he hates how simple the kill was and he misses the way his knife glides along his victims bodies.

 

Jungkook didn't like his job and this is a time that he absolutely hates it. His boss, staring at him as he opens the folder that shows the profile of his next target. Jungkook wouldn't care normally, but he cares when it's the guy who he fell for, a young boy who goes to his school. Someone who is slightly older than him. The boy gulped as he reread the profile displayed in front of him. Park Jimin, 19 years old, goes to Yeondong College, Orphan. Wanted for 500 000$. This can't be, it is his crush, someone who had helped him unconditionnally when he lost his wallet. The same boy who offered his earphones when he broke his. The same boy who carried him up the stairs when he broke his leg from a car crash. It's stupid to develop a crush, Jungkook thinks, considering that Jimin is only doing that out of generosity.

 

"Why is he a target?" Jungkook asked Namjoon, the boss of this illegal company. Brutally frank, his boss looks too young to be working here, but Jungkook can't judge, considering that he's the youngest of the bunch.

Namjoon took off his glasses and stared out. "Actually, it's a long story."

"What do you mean?" He doesn't want to kill him.

The boss flipped the page, displaying the different images taken of the boy and Jungkook can't deny that his heart skips a little bit at Jimin's face.

"You see, Jimin was born an orphan just like you, so he doesn't have support from anyone. Unlike you, he doesn't have a job or a source of money and you should know that..." Namjoon coughed a bit.

"Let's just say that he is interacting with th mafia and certain drug dealers. Apparently, Jimin haven't been paying them back these days. Plus, you know how we are friends with Azur and Dark. And as you said, we need to get them on our good side or or they'll just come back for us. And you know, possibly kill you for failing your mission." And Jungkook has to agree on that statement. His job was dangerous, so much risks and the place where most crimes are commited.

 

"So what is it? Do you agree to this?"

And the black haired male slumped back on his chair, nodding.

 

x

 

Jungkook wears a beige trench coat where he hides his favorite pistol. It's raining and the weather matches his mood. Everything sucks, especially the fact that he'll be killing his crush some moments later. Namjoon gave him some informations on Jimin, how the boy always goes to dance class on thursdays, something about how his classes are free because his teacher was his friend. So here he is, waiting outside of the dance studio, trying to find a plan to put in action. When the class ends, he sees Jimin come out with his friends, giggling about something. Jungkook could finish him right here in the bathroom but he would be considered suspicious so he goes for the next best idea.

 

And honestly his idea wasn't that good anyways.

 

After five minutes, Jungkook finds himself in a situation where his feet move unwillingly and he somehow manages to trip himself, landing perfectly on Jimin. They are in the empty corridor and the younger's head is in the older's chest. It's now or never. But Jungkook finds his hands betraying himself not being able to pull out his gun from his coat.

 

Instead he blurts out. "Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry." In the possibly most innocent voice he could muster and climbs off of the brunette's lap. Jimin cracks open one eye and flashes the prettiest smile that makes Jungkook's heart flutter. "It's no big deal, I should've looked where I was going."

They get up and walk to the entrance with short share of conversation and that's when Jungkook realizes that it's raining. Jimin seemed to realize it too. "Hey, do you want to come over to my place? I'll get an umbrella for you."

And the younger is caught off guard, he doesn't know if he should trust Jimin, that boy could have a stash of guns and he wouldn't even know. So Jungkook acts in the most natural way possible and squeaks a small 'yes'. But he knows that he have to precautious, and he checks for his gun in his pocket.

 

Jimin leads the younger one to his place, his head being a perfect target for Jungkook to shoot at. But everytime he reaches for the gun, he has something in his body that says 'don't do it'. So he doesn't.

 

The dancer lives close, about two blocks away from the studio. They are inside the boy's apartment and nothing fancy, just what you would expect from an average student. Some clothes piled up on the couch, arount twenty bowls of ramen stacked up on a table.

"I'm sorry it's a mess, come in." Jimin offered, chuckling slightly at Jungkook's stunned face. It's funny how, Jimin literally do not know anything and how Jungkook has the chance to kill him whenever he wants.

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they died when I was young." Oh right, Jimin was an orphan.

"Ah I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jungkook lied, looking down in shame. And the older lifted his head up with a huge grin plastered on his face. "No, it's perfectly fine."

 

For some minutes, Jungkook actually forgot why he was in Jimin's house, forgot all about his mission. The welcoming atmosphere, everything felt right. But then when he saw Jimin bend down to take an umbrella, he acted on impulse and fetched out his gun. 

He waited for Jimin to get up before placing it on the back of his head.

 

"Put the umbrella down." Jungkook ordered. The older gladly complied and it's absurd how Jimin is not scared.

"Turn around." And Jimin did as commanded and Jungkook was greeted with a bored face, lacked of emotions that he was used to see from the older boy.

"I see..." Jimin started. "So this is why you were in the dance studio Jungkookie." And the name churned something deep down in the younger because he never even mentionned it once to the older one. Apparently when you notice someone, the other finish by noticing you too.

"Yeah."

They fall into silence, no one daring to say a thing and Jungkook's finger pressed onto the trigger. Jimin is staring at him and Jungkook normally can't read expression. But Jimin's face is so vivid and it's obvious that he is saying to actually 'Shoot me'. Jungkook doens't know where is the fun of killing people when the other doesn't put on at least a small hassle.

"Why?" Jungkook asks out of curiosity before gripping his gun harder, knuckles soon turning white from the force he applied.

At that, Jimin chuckled. He freaking chuckled. "Life gets hard sometimes and by the looks of myself, I certainly deserved a hard life. My parents are gone, dead, I don't even know. Or actually care. I can barely afford food and now I owe money to the black market. And I guess that's why you're here? "

Jungkook nodded precautiously, hand still holding on to the gun.

"Don't point that gun at me if you're not going to shoot me with it." The dancer grins forcefully.

And instead of replying to that statement, Jungkook asks. "What do you actually want in life?"

Jimin actually flinches at the question, snorts in surpise. "When I was small, I wanted to be a dancer and find someone who would actually love me dearly everyday."

"But my hopes are pretty much gone right now." The older laughs lowly, pointing at the gun.

 

Jimin has his eyes fluttered shut, his arms linking with hair sweeping in front of his eyes. He's ready to die, it's all he wanted anyways. Keeping a forced smile in front of everyone is a hard task, but finally, he doesn't have to do it anymore. But instead, the figure in front of him breathes shallowly before pushing his gun back into his pocket.

 

"Wha-" Jimin is caught off by Jungkook's lips on his. It was a desperate battle, to be very honest. It's a sloppy kiss, random tugs of tongue and severe panting. Jungkook gropes Jimin, which by doing so makes the older moan. Taking that chance, Jungkook grabbed Jimin's face and deepened the kiss. Aggresive, Jungkook could describe the kiss with that word. Their noses brushing, Jimin's husky smell invading his nostrils, teeth colliding, he is surprised that Jimin hasn't pushed him off yet. But then, the brunette seemed to equally enjoy the kiss than Jungkook himself.

 

The younger pulls away first and his pride swells as he stares at Jimin's pink swollen lips, a flush spread across his face. "What was that for?"

Jungkook smirks. "Something I've been wanting to do for a quite a while."

"I- I... Weren't you going to kill me earlier, isn't that your mission?" Jimin questions and most certainly regrets reminding the other.

"That's what I thought to but isn't it better to satisfy my needs before doing so?"

 

Oh.

So that's why Jungkook kissed him.

 

Jimin tries to ignore the pain spreading across his chest and lets out a small 'ah' of acknowlegement. Jungkook on the other side is regretting his word choicest, it doesn't feel right to watch Jimin sad, that boy was definetly upset over what he said. Upon it all, this situation is forbidden, when he kissed Jimin, it was already across his boundaries.

 

"Hey, Jimin, I didn't mean what I said." The younger proceeded to explain himself.

Jimin raised his head and nodded, eyes blurred by tears. "I know, it's okay."

 

So now what? He was sent here to kill Jimin but here he is, at his place, where they just shared a slow but passionate kiss. What's even happening?

 

His thoughts were cut off when Jimin suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the bedroom, where he was thrown on the bed with Jimin crawling up to him. Here they are once again, in the same situation as earlier but just on a bed. The older boy managed to throw Jungkook's beige coat somewhere on the floor, so the younger's gun is out of hold.

Jungkook has the audacity to actually push the older off. "What do you think you are doing?" Jungkook nearly yells.

 

The other just flash a sheepish smile at his direction. "You said you needed me to satisfy you before you kill me, so this is what I'm doing?" And he says that like it's the most normal thing to say.

"No, Jimin, look I was just joking." Jimin raises an eyebrow to that and Jungkook sighs. Sudden change of plans.

"I've been having a crush on you for the longest time now. I was going to let you off and I wouldn't do this if you didn't actually want this. I'm a bad person, but I have my own morals. I'm a bad man with morals, okay." He internally groans at his bad explanation, now Jimin's going to hate him even more. 

 

Jimin is lightheaded because Jeon Jungkook literally just confessed to him. Someone that he liked, a person that was often his sources of his wildest fantasies, source of wet dreams. The younger boy who he often catches himself staring at.

 

That's why he blurts out with no restraint something that he'll probably never regret.

"But I want to satisfy you...because I really liked you, ever since I laid my eyes on you." And Jungkook's breath hitches in his throat as an undefined amount of happiness spreads in his body like flowers who bloom at the peak of spring. It's beautiful since it's something he always wished to hear from the right person. It's really unfortunate that they had to meet on such difficult circumstances.

 

It's wrong, he needs to leave before his last bit of sanity flies out of the window. And it's especially hard when Jimin is sitting on the bed, legs crossed, his white shirt big enough to show off his milky collarbones. The older looks up to him with big doe eyes, his intention obvious with a dash of lust. The atmosphere is heavy and Jungkook is suffocating, he has to leave, he has to le- 

 

"Jungkook, please." Jimin is pleading, flush spread across his face, his legs moving on his own and suddenly, he is sitting on the younger's lap once again. Jungkook is trying to look anywhere but the male who is sitting on him but it's just so hard when it's Jimin.

"Come on, make the last moments of my life worth it." Jimin is keening as he pushes his head onto the younger's lean chest. He is desperate, knowing what would happen after this session. So why not make his final breathes worth the hell he had to go through?

 

Jungkook is fighting with the devil on the shoulder, he shouldn't be doing this but his inner devil gets him and he grips Jimin's pale arms. The younger shifts his weight so that he is on top of the older and lands an attentive kiss onto the other's lips. And Jimin is visibly pleased as he make these small sounds of approval, opening his mouth wider for the younger to have more access to it. Jungkook really hopes that this isn't a one time thing as he plans to see Jimin in his future. But the older just wishes that this moment never ends. Now that he thinks about it, he is going to die in the hands of the person he loves.

 

The younger pulls away. "Are you sure, we can sto-"

"Gosh, would you shut the fuck up, yes I want this." And Jimin isn't usually this aggressive but then, he isn't always this desperate. Jungkook chuckles a little bit before lifting the hem of the older's shirt and holy shit. Jimin's body is godly perfect, the outline of his abs glistening from sweat, not a single part of his skin was marked, all of it for the younger himself. He must have been staring for too long because Jimin is squirming under his heated stare. The boy was scared that Jungkook is regretting everything and was going to leave him like this. But those thoughts were all flushed down the drain as the black haired male attached his mouth onto Jimin's chest pressing little butterfly kisses from his nipple to his stomach. The shirt was getting in the way so he removed it, admiring how Jimin looked, all spread out for him. Messy hair, flush spread across his face, absolutely natural just like the way Jungkook liked. Once again, he latched his tongue onto the other's nipple, biting the sensitive nub until it turned perky and freshly pink. Twirling the other one in his free hand, pinching it and teasing it as he slowly lowered his head to Jimin's abs. It's a nice view, to see the older so vocal for him, something Jungkook learnt was that the older was very sensitive. And Jungkook couldn't resist the tempatation on planting a fluttery kiss onto Jimin's nose.

Moans slipped out of Jimin's mouth as Jungkook worked his tongue closer and closer to Jimin's groin. He pulled the older's sweatpants down to his ankles and notices a small pool forming on the fabric of the older's boxers. Jungkook is proud, about how he managed to make Jimin hard without even doing much, this proves that Jimin was equally eager for him. The black haired palmed several times Jimin past the offensing fabric and Jungkook really wants to block out the beautiful noises that Jimin is providing him. He's basically dealing with a fallen angel right now, Jimin is beautiful and the younger doesn't have enough words in his vocabulary to describe him. 

He takes off the boxers and Jimin breathes in relief as his dick springs free. The cold air hits him but it's soon replaced by a warm sensation that makes him shivers all in the right places. The figure underneath him stares at him like he's the whole world and Jimin can't feel but a little bit uncomfortable. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve such sweet treatment. Jimin lets out a particular loud moan as Jungkook hollows his cheeks. 

 

"God, you're so gorgeous." Jungkook growls and that sound makes Jimin whine out of arousal.

"You don't even know how much I love you." Jungkook says as he peppers kisses on Jimin's cock, letting the weight in his hands. The older shakes a little bit everytime Jungkook's cold bracelet brush against his growth.

The words 'I love you too' gets stuck in Jimin's throat. He realizes that he doesn't know if Jungkook actually loves him or it was a way to get into his pants. And suddenly, Jimin wants to cry but he'll look pathetic so he deicdes to focus on Jungkook who is still showering his length with open mouthed kisses, The younger seemed to notice his hooded stare as he suddenly connects their lips together. Jimin tastes himself in Jungkook's mouth and he'll be lying if he said that it didn't arouse him for a single bit. He hears the rain pouring outside and he wonders how long they have been kissing. 

The older whines as he grabs onto Jungkook's shirt and the dominant male understands. He lifts his arms up so that the older can remove his shirt. He's never cared much for his body but it's at these times that he is happy that he've been hitting the gym. Jungkook chuckles a little bit as he watches Jimin's jaw drop.

 

From Jimin's point of view, he is dying inside. He knew that Jungkook was built but reality was much better. He can't believe that this boy was about to claim him, he wonders what he did in his past life to deserve such a wonderful human being in front of him. But then he has to remind himself that this boy was sent to kill him, this angel was sent to get his blood. 

"Jungkook please, fuck-k me." Jimin can't take the occasional teasing anymore. Jungkook lifts himself and spreads the older's legs further. His mouth waters at the sight of the bright red hole displayed in front of him but only one question crosses his mind.

 

"Jiminie?" Jungkook voice falters and Jimin hums in a reply.

"Are you perhaps...a virgin?" The younger questionned and his eyes widen when Jimin shifts eye contact and blushes deeply. 

 

"Holy shit, you're a virgin." And the word 'virgin' escapes from Jungkook's mouth like a mantra. Jimin panicks because Jungkook looks absolutely hopeless, on the verge of leaving and that is the absolute last thing Jimin wants.

"I can't do this, I can't be your first Jimin. You deserve way better." Jungkook's brain is still hazy but he knows what he's supposed to do. 

 

But then Jimin grabs his arm with such force, flushing their bodies together. He connects their lips and the older is moving his lips so smoothly and that assures the younger male. 

"I want you to be my first." Jimin is honest and this is what he wants. Jungkook looks skepitical and frowns a little bit but his features soften when Jimin smiles at him and nibs the younger's neck. Jungkook can't possibly refuse the older who had such a golden voice and a golden smile.

 

Jimin heart flutters everytime Jungkook looks at him, he wonders how long he had been since the first time he fell for the younger. And he wants to stay between Jungkook's arms for an eternity but he knows it's not possible.

 

"Lube? Condom?" Jungkook asks out of the blue.

"In the bottom drawer, no condom. Want this to be my first and last lay to be the best." Jimin grins, his gums showing. Jungkook stays silent to that statement and shuffles his way to the drawer, taking the bottle of lube in his hand. He opens the cap and smothers a good amount of the liquid between his fingers.

"Tell me if it hurts." And Jungkook pushes in the first finger in and Jimin let's out a small gasp. Oh yes, it's uncomfortable but he could definetly get used to it. The younger is so gentle with him as he slowly massages the hole that have been clenching uncontrollably. Jimin feels the tip of the second finger poking his bottom and he rocks back against the younger's finger. The second finger was soon added and Jimin's moans are louder, he is not so used to the stretch yet. And after a passive while, the taller male enters the final finger It hurts, it hurts, Jimin needs to get used to this. Jungkook seems to understand as we watches the dancer clench his fists in pain.

"Ah-h." Jimin cries out as Jungkook slowly massage his fingers. It's so gentle and the older is in heaven. Slowly but firmly, Jungkook starts moving his fingers, aiming for a certain spot that would increse the older's pleasure. He finds it quickly and it's obvious when Jimin let's out a particuliar loud moan echoing in the whole room.

 

"Feels so good-d, Jungkookie." Jungkook poses a sweet chaste kiss onto Jimin's cheekbones while he watches the dancer moving in synchronisation with his fingers. 

"Please fuck-k me." Jimin begs because he is ready. The younger fumbles with the button of his jeans and pulls down the two items of clothing in one go. Jimin isn't dissapointed by the younger's size, not even a little bit. In fact, he is terrified, of how all that package is going to fit in him. Jungkook sees the uncertainty flashing across Jimin's face and he assures him placing a loving kiss on the latter's lips. 

"I love you." And this time, Jimin replies with a genuine 'I love you too'. 

The younger beems up visibly and wraps the older into a tight hug, but then their neglected cocks brush and that enlight a small squeak from Jimin's lips. Jungkook remembers that he's supposed to pleasure the older one as he lathers his dick with lube. As he approaches the older boy, he asks his final question. "Are you sure?" See, Jungkook is a killer but he isn't an asshole killer, he has to give Jimin the chance to back out anytime he wants. 

 

But Jimin's eyes glisters in the dark. "Never been more sure of anything in my life."

 

The taller boy leans down and presses a small kiss on Jimin's cheek and fits his way in the latter. His first thought is holy shit he is tight. It's not so shock, considering that Jimin was a virgin but the heat and tightness still catches Jungkook in surprise. He waits for the older to adjust to his size and soon enough the boy is rolling his hips onto Jungkook's dick. The younger takes that sign to move and he does so. After some thrusts, he manages to hit Jimin's prostate in direct aim.

"Fuck-k." Endless curses and filthy moans fly out of Jimin's mouth. And hell, Jungkook would honestly appreciate anything that the other did.

"Babe you're so tight." Jungkook groans, the pet name just slipped out of his mouth. But Jimin doesn't seem to mind it all that much as he moans louder, indicating that he is about to come.

"Come for me." And that is exactly what Jimin does, what feels like endless ropes of white stains both of their chests. Jungkook doesn't hold for too long as he is overwhelmed by the sudden tightness and the Jimin's nails who are piercing through his shoulders. They stay silent until the younger snaps out of his high and pulls out of the older. Jimin whines because of the emptiness and clenches around thin air. 

 

The older feels his eyes close and his breath is so very shallow. He takes a last good look at Jungkook who was probably going to be the last thing he'll ever see in his life. 

 

 

The next day, Jungkook wakes up at the peak of dawn and he watches the angelic figure in front of him who was in a rather deep sleep. And then he remembers his mission and snaps out of trance as he approaches his beige coat. He pulls out the gun from his pocket and aims it at Jimin but when his eyes land on the perfect boy who snores ever so lightly. He lowers the weapon and sighs, and finds a towel to clean Jimin from the earlier steamy session. 

 

Instead of killing the older boy, he just leaves him a note and leaves the house.

 

Jimin wakes up with a pounding headache and the marvelous realization that he isn't dead. The bed is cold and he already misses the heat that surrounded him before. It takes him 2 full minutes to realize that Jungkook was gone and while he was about to cry over him. He noticed a piece of paper neatly folded with a beautiful golden chain placed on top. At this point, Jimin hesitates on opening the letter, afraid of the content.

And he is right to be.

 

I love you. 

Please take care of the bracelet.

Sorry Jimin.

 

 

Jimin was confused on why the younger apologized, since the older should be the one thanking him for not killing him. But he soon realizes the reason when he steps foot in the college campus. 

His best friend Taehyung approaches him with an uncertain expression? "Have you heard about Jungkook? He's dead."


End file.
